Private
Private is the youngest, shortest, chubbiest, and the most inexperienced member of the team. Despite his inexperience, sometimes he is the only penguin able to resolve the main issue (episode) in the series. He is able to reach an end that has both parties in a 'win-win' situation (giving Barry a hug and making the rest Zoo forget the penguin's spying on them, even his own team). In Eclipsed, King Julien states that Private is the nicest animal in the zoo. However, he is an excellent fighter (he was easily able to defeat Skipper in a training session in The Hidden). He has light blue eyes and speaks with a British accent (which Skipper and the others calls adorably fake as stated in Hard Boiled Eggy, though Private's accent is later revealed to be genuine in A Visit From Uncle Nigel). He's the only penguin who's ever disobeyed Skipper twice in one episode. (Cute-Astrophe). He is the hero of the movie. (Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie). Character Private is the youngest member of the team, making him more gullible and trusting more easily. He was born in front of his older brothers, who adopted him and Private loves them a lot. in A Christmas Caper, Private is the one who was captured. Even in the movie Madagascar Skipper states that it is unlikely that Private will survive when they go off to fight the fossa. In the movie, he was not actually treated well by Skipper because Private, at first, couldn't get the password for the ship correct. Private's job was activating the ship's computer. Private also played in a big role. The episode Paternal Egg-Stinct reveals that Private is much better at normal parenting than the rest of the team who have no clue about how to take care of an egg (Skipper put it though a dangerous obstacle coarse, Kowalski tried to increase its intelligence with an electric shock, and Rico flew it with a hang glider). Being the youngest and unsure of himself, Private sometimes gets himself into some "sticky" situations. In the episode Tangled in the Web, Private slipped on a roller skate and earned himself a large stage with the nickname "Slippy." Mort Unbound depicted Private trying to reason with a giant Mort who was under the effects of a ray Kowalski invented. After Mort throws Private aside (using King Julien as a weapon), he, too, becomes big. After some tough love, Mort drinks an antidote Kowalski created and reverts to normal. Julien confronts Mort with a lesson, but Maurice said that Julien used Mort to bully the other zoo animals. Julien doesn't want to admit it, but does when Private was about to sit on him. However, when it is Private's turn to take the medicine, he refuses to, as he enjoys being big. Then, Rico says, "Oh boy." In Skorca! Private is put on aerial recon duty. He brings a sugary snack of Peanut Butter Winkies for the trip, though he knew he wasn't allowed to, as Skipper said sugar went straight to the brain. Private sees a flying orca (actually a parade float). He alerts all of the zoo animals to the presence of the predator, which Julien dubs a "Skorca", a combination of the word "sky" and "orca". While the penguins set off to track down the Skorca, Julien engages the services of Joey the kangaroo to eliminate the threat. After discovering that Private consumed an entire box of "Winkys" during his patrol, the penguins believe the Skorca sighting was a hallucination created by a sugar rush. They change their minds when they see the Skorca, which is actually just a large parade balloon. During a fight with Joey for the privilege of destroying the Skorca, when Private pierced the balloon with his beak, it flew away and took Private in its tracks. Believing he was dead, the penguins held a tearful memorial service for Private, but he returned during the service with part of the Skorca (the Skorka's tail) and was treated as a hero. In Mr. Tux Private is revealed to be a fantastic mini golf player, but had given up when he realized the competition had turned him into something he wasn't. But he later played again when the zoo was in jeopardy, and won. He doesn't seem to get angry at the lemurs like the other penguins, even offering to help them in several episodes and is even proud of doing something good for them (even though the other penguins aren't), for example: In Lemur See, Lemur Do, the penguins broke a robot who was friends with King Julien which made them feel guilty, and, after repairing it, Private said that repairing the robot for King Julien was a good thing, however the other penguins didn't agree with him. One other time,though, he got annoyed by the lemurs' loud music. Private is actually a very skilled fighter, despite being the youngest. In "The Hidden" he defeated Skipper blindfolded and in "Cute-Astrophe" he could knock Skipper and Kowalski down at the same time in a cage, and in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" he single-handedly defeated a small hoard of lobsters with ease. Private has a sugar addiction, and loves butterscotch lollipops and Winkys. He loves watching the show "Lunacorns", along with going to their events, buying their merchandise, and even citing advice and words of wisdom the characters on the show say, much to the annoyance of his fellow penguins and animals. Usually, if Private team members or others in trouble, he several times shows, how he can save they by himself. Example in: Truth Ache, Untouchable, Stop Bugging Me, Wishful Thinking, Concrete Jungle Survival, A Visit From Uncle Nigel, Operation: Antarctica, Siege the Day and the Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. Though Private is only a Private, he has shown several signs of good leadership skills (see Command Crisis, Paternal Egg-Stinct and Cradle and All). Although an equal member of the team, Private is protectively sheltered by the other penguins possibly because he's younger. They will cover his eyes or ears upon disturbing things like Julien's dancing or Skipper's "Angry Words". He has also been in love twice. The first time was in Merry Madagascar with a reindeer called Cupid. The second time is in Love Hurts, where he fell in love with a pretty nurse named Shauna. In Tagged he showed that he knew nothing about how a real penguin acts. Private is found to possess the abilities of all three of the other penguins (to some extent). As he can figure out how to get out of a situation as seen in "Showdown on Fairway 18" and When the "Chips are Down". He built his tin robot suit in "Untouchable" after the others were taken down by Barry. He also sports good leadership and knows what Rico would do in a situation: "I suppose Rico'd just want to blow it up." This also shows that he's very resourceful and capable of doing things on his own. In Youtube, the Got Your Six and Dreamwork Animation make a document video, the Operation Got Your 6 With The Penguins of Madagascar. In this video, Private was promoted to General. The Penguins of Madagascar (movie), Private want to be a meaningful and valued member of the team. Anyway, Skipper looks down Private, beacuse he thinks, Private just a "cute little guy". After Private and later the penguins are captured by Dave, they want to turn Private into a monster. Kowalski says Private "the cute one" and Skipper says "It's all the little guy's got!", Private become upset. Thus, Dave boost the ray and shoot Private. At the last moment, Private has successfully escaped with a paper clip. Thereafter, Private saves the North Wind from a death machine, Classified opts to go back to headquarters to get more equipment. Private attempts to persuade them to stay and fight immediately, because that's what Skipper would do. The North Wind leaves while Private stays to fight back. Private then tries to find a way to get through to his brothers. He starts with Skipper, doing a goofy face that always amuses him. Skipper's normal personality returns, and they get Kowalski and Rico to do the same. The penguins decide that to reverse the effects of the serum, they need something with ultimate cute power, and that would be Private. He straps himself to the laser and uses it on the penguins. The effects cause Private to be encased in chrysalis before he hatches again with moose antlers on his head. Skipper tells Private that he is the most valued member of the team. The rest of the penguins and the North Wind all see him as a hero. Family and friends Skipper Private and Skipper seem to have the closest relationship out of all the penguins. They have best brother relationship as well. Skipper helps Private become more and more experienced as he thinks of Private as naive and gulliable so Private would die more easily than the others. Ever since, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico had decided to adopt Private as their little brother, Skipper treated Private differently, because he was a little bit younger then him and the others. But Skipper learns that Privates is a important member too. In the series, sometimes, apparently they have a kind father-son relationship. Kowalski Private and Kowalski have a best brother relationship. Private looks up to Kowalski, he respectful his knowledge and look at him as a hero. (This mentioned in the Mask of the Raccoon.) They have learned how to read together and always help each other. Rico Private and Rico have a good relationship, but Private also believes that Rico would betray his own team to get what he wants or to get a mission fulfilled. Thus, Rico may have exhibited some sort of selfish or disturbing behavior (which is often) for Private to fear him, but additionally Private count on Rico. Uncle Nigel Private's Uncle Nigel is the only known member of Private's family, who appeared in the TV series in the episode, A Visit from Uncle Nigel. At the beginning, he behave like a gentlemen, but actually he is a English spy, who want Private help to defeat the Red Squirrel. The Amarillo Kid The Amarillo Kid is the main antagonist of Mr. Tux and rival of Private. A long time ago, the Amarillo Kid challenged Private to a game of mini golf, back when Private was one of the best mini golf players and was known as Mr. Tux. Private quit after the game, which ended in a tie, because he had to hit a little possum girl's ice cream cone (it was a double scoop ) to tie it up. Though Private admitted that the pressure made him quit after all. Several years later, he arrived at the Central Park Zoo to challenge Private to a game to prove he's the best in Mr. Tux. At first, Private refuses to fight him. Enraged by this, the Kid locked down the entire zoo and threatened to blow it up with a thermonuclear reactor. Private battles him, and though the game is close, Private wins with the help of a cricket he had saved early. Ashamed, the Amarillo Kid leaves. He later returns in Showdown on Fairway 18, but this time has a changed personality and requests Private's help. At the end of the episode, The Amarillo Kid and Private become friends. Taken from IMDB The eager young Private is the newest member of the Penguin Commandos, and as such his role in the team has not yet been designated, save as cannon fodder. His accent hints at a different nationality, possibly indicating that he was flown in to the Central Park Zoo from some other country. Taken from NICK Private is a bit fuzzy on who he is and his role in the group. Since he's not so sure of himself, Private is completely open to every experience. The zoo can be a rough place (especially the Reptile House) and Private is a little too obviously naïve for his own good. Private's openness makes him the most likely to party with the lemurs for better or for worse. Gallery BABY-PRIVATE.png Private being kidnapped by Nana.jpg Private Puppy Eyes.png Private2.jpg Private-is-peeking-p-penguins-of-madagascar-12737508-520-257.jpg Private-sure-looks-proud-and-cute-as-always-penguins-of-madagascar-29514383-1280-720.jpg penguins-clip.jpg 47322-penguins_of_madagascar_wallpaper.jpg|Private Wallpaper Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Addicts Category:Siblings Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Dreamers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Damsels Category:Honest Heroes Category:Archers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:The Messiah Category:Nephews Category:Secret Agents Category:Military Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:In love heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Childhood friends